Kikōha
The is a basic ''ki''-based technique to manipulate one's internal energy to launch, an attack of concentrated energy in form of a projectile, utilized as a common form of offense by various races in the Universe.Daizenshuu 7 Usage The Kikōha is introduced in the early stages of Dragon Ball by Muten Rōshi. The technique is a basic ki manipulation technique that releases one's internal energy in order to create a projectile to attack a target. The effect and size is variable, and bases on the amount ki discharged. The strength can very based on the output of amount of a user's power. Where some users can level cities, and easily destroy planets in some instances.Dragon Ball Super episode 2''Dragon Ball'' Chapter 213, pp 5 Once materialized outside of the body the user can release this attack from various portions of the body. The derivatives are divided into two types based on the shape of the technique; such as beam-shaped and sphere-shaped Kikōha. Variations * : is a variant of the Kikōha technique that can consecutively fire a barrage of Kikōha onto a target.Dragon Ball Chapter 183, pp 0 * :Daizenshuu 2, page 210''Daizenshuu 4'', page 112 is a Kikōha that is fired from both of the users hands, having the special characteristics of fissioning in the air and descends to attack multiple enemies blow.Dragon Ball Chapter 216 * :Dragon Ball chapter 200 is a quantitatively enhanced version of the original Kikōha. Where the user fires two Kikōha unlike its derived source. The variation generates two spheres beforehand can be fired into two locations, in the form of beams.Dragon Ball Chapter 200 * : is a Kikōha that scatters large quantities of Kikōha consecutively fired that can lock-on to a single location, until various Kikōha surround a target, and can be guided to simultaneously attack a target at once.Dragon Ball chapter 367 * :is a technique that gathers ki in the fingertips and fires it form of a beam. In contrast to other variants this one dispatches the Kikōha from the fingertips.Dragon Ball Chapter 518 :* :is an advanced variation of Kikōha that encompasses two traits of two variants. Where it consecutively fires ki from the fingertips like a beam. In contrast to the rudimentary version this one requires considerable precision along with larger releases of ki.Dragon Ball Chapter 305 * : is a variation of the Kikōha, where in contrast to its parent technique—it purges a collection of ki orally in the form of a beam, onto a target, that may have explosive and piercing properties against a target.Dragon Ball Chapter 136 * : is a technique that fire a giant spherical Kikōha from both hands. At first glance its created by a wave of ki that in midst the attack expands into an illuminated sphere, upon further contact expanding into an enormous sphere.Dragon Ball Chapter 463 * : is a Kikōha with the same attributes as its derived source, but can uniquely able to pursue its target by sensing its ''ki with homing properities, until it reaches contact with its target. The technique can also be fired as two.Dragon Ball Chapter 172 Trivia References Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Ki-based techniques